


Office hours

by Amandjnx



Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: First time I write smut, I hope it's good
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Office hours

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write smut, I hope it's good

Carol went out of her office for a couple of minutes to get a coffee as she was doing extra hours, which gave just the time Natasha needed to sneak in without being seen by her colleagues or Carol's assistant, the guy to focus in his phone call to noticed the redhead picking the lock.

When Carol came back, she was obviously surprised to find her door unlock. She entered and her eyes fell on Natasha, seated at her desk, or is it seated when she was slouched on her chair, her legs up on the desk.

"Oh, hey Nat! Um… what are you doing here? In my office? At my desk?" She insisted to on the different question to show she was bothered by the redhead's presence.

"Well, you're the only person in the building who could be into me that I can't get in my bed so… I thought I would come and find out why." she replied as if it was the only logical answer.

Carol laughed at how cheeky and self-assured Natasha was to break into a colleague's office just to make advances to the blonde, but then she realised one thing she said, "How do you know I'm into girls?" She asked, blushing, only a few people knew Carol was a lesbian and Natasha was not one of them.

"I was not sure but now I am."

Carol chuckled as she got outsmarted, Natasha really wanted to get in her pants, "Also I slept with your ex, Valkyrie?" She wasn't looking for an answer but Carol nodded anyway, "She talks a _lot_ when she's drunk, and she told me about you."

"Well, you'll thank her for outing me the next time you'll see her, I have work to do." Carol stated as she grabbed Natasha's wrist and pulled her out of her office. She was about to close the door but Natasha blocked it with her feet, a small ouch escaping her mouth when the wood hit her, Carol apparently put a lot of strength in her motion, "Eh, wait!"

"What?" Carol snapped at her with a glare that would terrify the whole building, but it had no effect at all on Natasha.

The redhead pushed the door with a smirk before leaning against its frame, "Sorry I bothered you. But um… I'd really like to hang out with you sometimes."

Carol couldn't deny it, she found the redhead attractive and going out with her had crossed her mind in the past but she had been too busy recently to just think about starting to date again, meaning actually going out was not a possibility.

"Nat, I like you, I'm not gonna lie, but a have too much work to do I can't, I'm sor-"

"No, it's fine," Natasha cut her off, waving her hands to tell the blonde she didn't have to apologise, "have a nice evening Carol." she said, biting her bottom lips.

She took a few steps back, still staring at the hazel eyes, Carol matching the eye contact until the redhead turned her back to her.

Carol went to her chair and sat, giggling as she felt the leather it was made of was still hot from Natasha sitting there a few minutes ago.

"She is literally hot."

_______________________________________________

For the rest of the week, Carol and Natasha didn't talk at all, only shared glances when they crossed path into the hallways of the building and, to Natasha's big regret, never met in the lift.

Weirdly enough for Carol, she couldn't get Natasha out of her mind, as much as she tried to, the redhead was still somewhere in the corner of her brain, when she was working, back at her house and even when she was having sex with a random woman she met in a bar during the weekend as she finally had found time for herself.

The week started again and Carol did her best to hide from her colleague, knowing her charms would definitely work this time if she saw her.

She proudly smile at herself when she realised it was past work time and she had not glimpse the sight of one redhead for the whole day.

Her cheeks heated up when someone knocked on the door but, hopefully, it was only her assistant, asking her if she still needed his help and if he could go home. She kindly accepted to let him leave, telling him to let the door open in case someone wanted to see her, as unlikely as it was at this time of the day, the majority of the building was empty, the people being back at their places to their families.

It didn't come up to her mind that Natasha could still be in the building until she heard a knock on the her opened door and saw her, standing outside of her office with her arms crossed to her chest, "Hey sweetheart. Whatcha doing?"

Carol wanted to hit her head against the table as a filthy thought crossed her mind, _'_ _you soon'._ Fortunately for her, it was not what came out of her mouth, "Uh… Errands… why?"

She cursed herself for keeping the conversation going, hearing Natasha's voice would not help her resisting, especially when you know how much she liked this raspy yet soft tone, "I um, I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink with me."

"Like… now?"

"Or when you are done," Natasha said as she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her, "I can wait." she added, coming to Carol's side of the desk and leaned against it, on the blonde's left.

"Nat, I don't know how much it's gonna take, you should go home."

"What if I help you, you'd finish this faster and, bonus, we could get a drink." Natasha said, looking at the papers on Carol's desk.

"I don't wanna bother you with this."

"You're not, I'm offering the help."

Carol bit her bottom lip, she could use some help but Natasha's was going to be challenging, her simple presence made the blonde want to stop what she was doing so, having her close for minutes, maybe hours, would not help her being productive. She eventually nodded to accept the offer, but made some rules beforehand, "If we haven't finish this before 11, there'll be no drinks, okay?"

"Okay if you promise to go on a date with me this weekend."

Carol rolled her eyes, either way she was screwed, she could say no but Natasha would not let go and come everyday to her office until she'd say yes, and the more she would wait the more she'd be on edge and it would end up by them having sex in the restroom of their work building in the middle of the day, something unprofessional Carol couldn't do if she wanted to keep her job.

She sighed before making the deal with Natasha, the latter grinning as she sat on one of the chairs at the other side of the desk.

They worked for a couple of hours and took a break, Natasha ordering take-outs for the both of them, saying their upcoming date would be on Carol. They ate in an awkward silence, Natasha's gaze not leaving the blonde for any reason, even when she let a spring roll falling on the floor, she leaned to pick it up, not breaking the eye contact for a millisecond.

They finished eating and worked again, Carol more and more tense to be in Natasha's presence, the redhead knowing exactly what to do to turn the blonde on. Only half of her crossed thighs were covered by her skirt and her breasts was more and more visible as she opened another spot of her shirt, pretending it was hot in the office, even though the air conditioning was on.

Luckily for Carol, in a way, they finished working after 11 pm, meaning she wouldn't have to go out with Natasha tonight. Natasha, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled by the idea of having to wait four more days to go on a date with Carol and she let her know, "You seem happy for someone who has to reschedule a date with the sexiest woman in the company."

"I- I never said I was happy about it."

"You are not showing interest in it either."

It hurt Carol that Natasha could think she didn't care about her, she actually cared a lot, but she knew that if she showed it, even just a little bit, it would end up badly.

As Natasha's face turned even more into disappointment and sorrow, Carol decided that she couldn't care less about the consequences and shared what she felt, "Nat," she said quietly as she walked toward the redhead, her hand reaching the biceps of her crossed arm, "I really, _really_ wanna go on a that date with you."

She could feel Natasha's warmth through her clothes and blushed as the other woman got closer, their noses almost touching, "I think I'm done with this idea of a date," she whispered, brushing the skin of Carol's neck with her lips as she talked, "I just want you."

This statement made Carol blush even more, plus the fact that Natasha's lips were a few centimetres away from hers, "N- Nat, we can't do that he- here." she stammered as her breathing hitched.

The redhead responded with a cocky smirk and pushed Carol down on a chair before straddling her lap, her hands finding Carol's long blonde hair, "Nat, p- please, we could get fired."

The woman on her chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, I locked the door after the delivery guy left."

This info gave Carol some relief, there was less chance to get caught by their boss with a locked door.

"So… " Natasha said, lifting Carol's head up, "Wanna have some fun?" she asked but didn't even wait for the answer to kiss the blonde.

Carol melted, she felt like she had been struck by lightning when their lips touched, all her recent frustration fading away as Natasha kissed her with all her experience in the matter.

The blonde's hands slid up Nat's thighs, caressing her skin softly as they made their way under her skirt while Natasha was stroking her hands in Carol's hair. Before she noticed, Natasha's hands had left her head to her shoulders, taking her blazer off.

Carol moaned as Natasha's tongue brushed her lower lip a couple of times, half asking for the access, half teasing her. When she didn't take the opportunity, Carol tightened her grip, squeezing Natasha's thighs and groaned.

Natasha broke the kiss and smirked at the sight of a breathless Carol, craving for more contact, "If you want something baby, you just have to ask."

She could have begged, she could have asked right away for more, she wanted more but she also wanted it to last and it wouldn't if she asked Natasha to eat her pussy now.

As she didn't answer, Natasha kissed her again but deepened the kiss instantly this time, swallowing a moan from the blonde. Her hands slipped under Carol waist band and for a second the blonde thought she would get what she wanted without asking, but then she felt the cold skin on her abs and whined, making Natasha smile into the kiss.

Thinking it would go faster that way, Carol unbuttoned her shirt herself, exposing her braless chest to a proudly-smirking Natasha, "Nude under that silk shirt, huh? I'm sure you wished I'd come here, that's why you didn't put a bra this morning." It was not totally false, she dreamt of Natasha's lips sucking her nipple and a bra was one more obstacle to prevent it.

Natasha stared at Carol's breasts, her chest rising up as she was breathing heavily, "I don't want to exhaust you, you seem really tired already." she teased to get the blonde to ask, and she did.

"I'm fine, please, touch me."

"As you wish, sweetheart."

Natasha squeezed Carol's left breast while leaving a trail of kisses on her right breast around her erect nipple, teasing her even more as she heard the blonde breathy moans. When Natasha finally took her nipple in her mouth and sucked the delicate skin, Carol didn't hold her pleasure and moaned loudly, the fact that she could get caught by a co-worker long forgotten. Natasha's mouth left her right breast with a pop and focused her attention on her neck while she kept massaging her left breast.

After leaving a mark on her neck, Natasha kissed Carol's pink lips again, considering her own pleasure for a moment as she loved their softness.

She pulled away to enjoy the view, Carol was already a panting mess, yet nothing had happened between her legs, legs that the blonde wasn't sure she could still feel. She kept staring, waiting for Carol to ask for what she wanted, her fingers tracing the lines of Carol's abs.

"N- Talia."

"Yes, baby."

"Fuck me please."

Natasha smirked as she kneeled in front of the blonde, taking her own blazer off before Carol's pants and knickers, "Spread your legs for me, baby."

Carol did as she was asked and tried her best to hold her moans, the feeling of Natasha's lips kissing the inside of her thighs, sending waves of arousal in her body. She gripped the armrest of the chair with her left hand while her right hand reached Natasha's hair. She did her best not to be too aggressive but she was not in total control of her body any more and she grasped the red locks harder than she wanted, stopping Natasha in her action. She immediately apologised in case it had made the redhead angry but she apparently didn't care and kissed her skin again, each time closer to where Carol wanted her to be.

"Nat, please." she begged, seeing the other woman smirking as she looked down to make eye contact with her.

"Be a little patient, sweetheart, I wanna have my fun too."

"Can you have fun and make me come," Carol groaned, "please?" she added in a vain attempt to touch the redhead.

Natasha usually didn't like this kind of behaviour from her sex partners but she did an exception for Carol, surely because she had a bit of a crush on her for quite some time and maybe she wanted more than just sex with her in the future.

"You're so wet for me, how can I refuse." Natasha whispered, her breath against Carol's pussy making the blonde shiver.

Natasha could have kept the teasing going but what she wanted the most was to hear Carol yell her name and she wouldn't achieve that some other way than making her come.

After a few last teasing kisses on her thigh, Natasha playing with Carol's throbbing clit, sucking and licking it while she teased Carol's entrance with one single finger. She stopped her doing to taste Carol's wetness, humming with pleasure as she put her finger in her own mouth, the blonde whining at the lack of contact.

Without warning, Natasha slid two fingers into Carol and started thrusting. Carol's body tensed up as she got closer to the edge, asking for a more in between moans. She knew she wouldn't last long when Natasha curled her fingers inside her, her fist so clenched into her hair that her skin with pale white, "God, N- Nat, I'm so close." she cried out, feeling her climax approaching.

"Come for me, baby." Natasha said before sucking her clit again.

With a few more thrust, Carol came with a loud raspy moan of Natasha's real name, the redhead slowing her pace to let the blonde ride out her orgasm. Natasha cleaned Carol's cum off her fingers and stood up enjoying the view of a relaxed Carol, catching her breath with her eyes closed.

Seeing the woman still not able to move, Natasha took the clothes she had earlier thrown on the ground and dressed the blonde, starting with her ruined underwear and buttoned up her shirt.

"You're not leaving?" Carol asked as she sat up properly on the chair.

"Absolutely not, I'm not done with you for tonight, but you can't leave your office like that."

Carol smiled, she had feared for a while that Natasha would just went her so she could complete her list of the person she had to fuck but it was not the case.

"My place or yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the CarolNat discord.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
